Collection
by Master Jesse
Summary: A collection of my Shino Kiba One Shots.
1. Confessions of a Teenage Antpile

So I'm cleaning up my stories. This is a collection of all of my Kiba and Shino one shots.

* * *

And now onto ... _**Confessions of a Teenage Antpile**_

"Sick?" Kiba asked a branch family member. He cursed under his breath when he heard that Hinata was sick and wouldn't be able to go on the mission. Now he would have to go alone. Well, he had Shino, but that didn't count since Shino never talked. He thanked the woman and turned to go to the meeting place.

He reached the spot, but it was empty. He looked around, confused. Shino should have been here already, and he could smell that Shino was here, or had been here recently. His nose pinpointed where Shino's faint scent was coming from and he looked up as Shino jumped down from the tree.

"Don't do that!" Kiba shouted, straightening up and lowering his hands that had flown up into a defensive position.

A small noise of satisfaction came from the mouth behind Shino's coat.

"Hinata-chan's sick," Kiba said sourly.

Shino nodded and started down the path, not bothering to see if Kiba was following. Kiba followed after him like a lost puppy. Akamaru whined on his shoulder. Kiba nodded, he knew what he meant. It was going to be so quiet.

After two hours of walking the pair stopped. They didn't stop to rest or because they had reached their destination. They stopped because Shino was fed up.

Kiba had talked nonstop. Normally he would talk to Hinata and Shino could ignore him, but she wasn't there and Kiba was desperately trying to get him to talk to him. The straw that crushed the ant came.

"Maybe you can't even understand words," Kiba muttered and proceeded to stick his fingers on his forehead, much like antennae, and rub them together.

He looked up at Shino for a reaction. He got one. Shino grabbed him by the collar and threw him. He sailed through the air and landed next to a pile of angry ants.

Kiba howled as they attacked him, their tiny bites piercing his skin over and over. Shino finally felt bad enough to stop the ants. They parted like a wave as he walked to his teammates. He pulled a twitching Kiba, who was still trying to get the ants off him, by the foot under a tree. Kiba stopped shouting and stopped making any noise at all. The only noises to be heard were the sounds of the forest and Akamaru's whining as he laid next to Kiba.

Shino sat on a fallen branch and looked up at the tree. Kiba glared at Shino. He couldn't believe that he had done that. He breathed in deeply and regretted it. He could feel the bites all over him. He even had bites on bites. The sun had fallen while they were walking and now it was dark, even darker under the trees. Kiba closed his eyes, just wanting to go to sleep.

A few minutes passed and there was no movement at all from the pair. Suddenly Kiba started spasming. Shino looked over as Akamaru barked in alarm. He stood over Kiba who continued to spasm. Kiba had tears running down his face, not of joy or sorrow, but of pain. His movements stopped abruptly. His arms collapsed loosely at his sides. Shino fell to the ground. He checked his pulse, it was faint, but he wasn't breathing. He started pushing on his chest. After a series of compressions he unbuttoned his jacket and placed his lips on Kiba's. He blew air into his mouth twice, as he did he made the hand signs for the jutsu his father had taught him a long time ago to remove insect poison from a body. He waved his fingers over Kiba. He could feel the poison rushing up to Kiba's head. He breathed in as the poison reached his mouth. Kiba mimicked him. He gasped and started breathing again. Shino leaned back and wiped away the poison from his lips. He moved back against the tree, pulling Kiba along with him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kiba woke up with a terrible headache. He opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Shino. He stared in amazement. He'd never seen Shino look so . . . He looked away quickly when Shino stirred. He moved his arm and felt the soft warmth of Akamaru's fur.

Shino adjusted slightly, he had woken up a few moments after Kiba had started staring at him. He didn't like him looking at him like that. It gave him a reason to believe that Kiba might like him back. He didn't want that. He wanted to accept that Kiba never would, and move on.

Kiba didn't move his head from Shino's lap. He knew that Shino was awake. More so Kiba knew that Shino liked him. Hinata had let it slip one day when he had exclaimed that Shino hated him.

Kiba moved his head and shut his eyes like he was asleep. He let his lips part slightly, inviting Shino to do something, anything. He wanted proof that what Hinata said was true.

Shino didn't do anything, except turn his head to look out into the trees.

Kiba peeked, and his breath caught slightly. He stared at Shino. His hand reached up and held Shino's cheek, his thumb rubbed his lips softly, wiping away the dried poison. Except Kiba didn't realize that he did it. A small noise from Shino brought his attention to the real Shino looking quite shocked and away from the Shino in his dreams that was leaning down to kiss him. Kiba stared for a second, unsure of what to do. He jumped to his feet as he decided and took off running.

He ran, the cold air of the morning ripping his skin. He ignored the pain in his side and the painful beating of his heart. He ran. Once he was sure he wasn't being followed he collapsed to the ground. His fingers dug into the ground. He gasped quick breaths to regain what he had lost in his shock at what he had just done, and the run he had just finished.

He heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw that it was Shino. He climbed to his feet and started to run, but Shino grabbed his arm and kept him there. Kiba turned and stared at Shino's hand. Shino's eyes were on the ground. Both of them were breathing heavily. Shino suddenly pulled Kiba to him and held him tightly.

"Stay," Shino whispered.

**- And now for your viewing/reading pleasure we give you BACK AT THE VILLAGE! -**

"Hinata-san?" Neji asked, looking at his cousin. She had a huge smile on her face as she stared out the window. She turned and laughed. Neji smiled back, a pale rose starting to cover his face.

"Kiba and Shino have returned." Neji looked at her with confusion. She ran out of the small room perfectly healthy, no sign of sickness anywhere on her. As she ran out, she barely avoided Shikamaru, who stared after her a scowl on his face.

"Eh?" He asked turning Neji.

"She's taking after your meddling teammate," he laughed as he closed the door once Shikamaru had entered.

"Who is it this time?"

"I didn't ask, but I'm sure we'll find a new couple soon."

* * *

NEXT IS... Consigning to Oblivion


	2. Consigning to Oblivion

Consigning to Oblivion : The Pale Hand

* * *

The sun streaked through the early morning air landing on the closed eyes of a sleeping boy. His eyes fluttered open and his arm slipped up to protect his face from the sunlight. He blinked a few times as he got used to the light. He looked around the room, blinking as if trying to put everything into focus. His eyes drop to a streak across his chest. A look of confusion crosses his face. It's clear that he's intrigued by the hand resting on his ribcage. It's pale skin was stark against the suntan of his own. He stared at the hand and the confusion on his face deepened as he could not remember what had happened the night before. The arm was clearly there it was touchable, but the owner of the name was not. No matter how long his mind tried to it could not grasp the name. He carefully takes the hand in his and slides it to the bed beside him. Movement from the figure freezes his motions he stares as a clearly muscular arm slips out from the covers. 'Oh my god.' he whispered. His eyes locked on the pale arm. Throbbing with every movement his head screamed for him to get out of that bed. Muscles pulled as he quickly and quietly ran from the room, grabbing his shirt from the floor on his way out the door. The hallway was long and his eyes were searching for the way out. The stairwell at the end shone like some higher being wanted him to escape his panic faster. He walked down the apartment hallway as fast as he could without running. He looked back to the doorway as he turned down the stairwell and frowned. Part of him wanted to go back and see who it was, but the other was afraid. He ran down the stairs and pushed the curiosity away.

Once he got back to his home and into new clothes he felt better. His shirt smelled strange and he dropped it in the wash before flopping onto the couch. His feet slipped up to the back of the couch. His mind switched off as he stared at the ceiling. Any time he had too much to think of he sat there and waited for his mind to wrap itself around what had happened. The texture on his ceiling began to take shape and he let his imagination roam. There were running dogs, flying through the trees, barking in unison as they caught up with their prey. Suddenly a pale hand flew in his vision and he tripped. Tumbling over the fallen trees. The dogs continued on and he laid on the ground panting. 'Kiba!' His eyes flew open and he realized he had fallen asleep. The familiar voice repeated his name and he sat up. His feet sliding down to the cushions. 'Shino! I'm in the living room.' A second later his best friend's head slid into view. 'Hey.' Kiba slipped his feet to the ground as the tall boy jumped over the back of the couch and slipped into his normal spot. 'What's up with you?' He looked over to the shaded eyes he knew were watching him closely. When they first met it had unnerved him that he never knew where the boy was looking, but now he could feel the weight of the other's gaze. 'Nothing much. Just thinking 'bout some stuff.' He forced a smile on his face, but he could tell that it didn't fool the other boy. A strange expression crossed Shino's face, but it quickly disappeared. The two sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes Kiba spoke. 'What did we do last night?' The sudden question caused Shino to cough violently when his breath caught. 'What do you mean?'

'Well I remember we went out, but that's about it.' Kiba sighed and dropped his head back onto the arm of the couch. 'There was a get together at Ino's home. We went there for a while then left. I guess you drank to much.' The brunet's eyes narrowed slightly at his friend's explanation. It seemed to be true, but it was so simple. He had to be leaving things out, but he knew that there was no way he was getting any more out of the quiet boy. 'I guess that explains it.' He could see the thin eyebrow raise above Shino's glasses, but no question came. He turned and looked at the wall across the room, his thoughts drifting.

'Hey, Kiba.' He turned slowly and came face to face with the other boy. He felt cool fingers lay on his neck and his eyes widened. 'What's this?' He slid up, separating himself. He blinked a few times and touched his neck. Their finger's brushed each other and he stood. 'I have something on me?' A nod. He slipped out of the room and to the bathroom. The reflection looking back at him looked defeated when he noticed the bruise on the crook of his neck. 'What did you do last night?' He jumped as the voice spoke exactly what he was asking himself. 'I don't know.' He was tempted to pull off his shirt and see if there were any other marks, but he looked at the dark glasses in the mirror and decided against it. More questions would come if there were.

Shino shifted and leaned against the doorframe with his arm above his head. Kiba's eyes lit upon the pale skin and his jaw dropped. Their eyes met in the reflection and Shino's hand dropped. The recognition in both of their faces was clear. 'You!' Kiba grabbed the bathroom door and slammed it in Shino's face. 'That's what you weren't telling me!' The brunet shouted through the door. He pulled off his shirt and started inspecting his skin. There were lighter red marks dropped randomly on his chest, but none were as bad as the one on his neck. 'Kiba.' His eyes flicked up to the mirror, half-expecting the owner of the voice to be there, instead the door covered his vision. 'Open the door, please.' There was an urgency in that voice, that he had never heard before. He shook his head and slipped his shirt back on. This was too much for him to handle. 'I didn't know.' Kiba froze at the quiet confession. 'How did you not know?' He stared at the door and yet he knew the other was looking at him. It was strange, but clear in his mind. 'A dream.' He heard Shino's hand slide down the door. 'What did… we do?' His panic was barely hidden in his question. No answer came from the other side of the door. He could still hear the other's quiet breathing. He put his hand on the door knob and gripped it tightly, trying to decide if he was going to open it or not, when he heard a quiet reply. 'It's ok. I wouldn't do that to you… Not even in a dream.' He opened the door and looked up into the black glass. His eyes drifted to the pale fingers, nervously twitching. He took the soft skin in his and smiled

* * *

NEXT IS... Forgive Me


	3. Forgive Me

FORGIVE ME

* * *

He was running away, the pup behind him barked questioningly, but still followed loyally. Hinata stood next to Shino and watched Kiba; she looked up at the silent boy and stared. Shino whispered to the wind, too quiet for the Hyuuga to hear, and left. He looked like a broken soul as he walked down the empty street, hunched over and rubbing the top of his head. As he turned the corner he looked once more to Hinata, but seemed to be looking past her as if seeking out the other boy. Even if his eyes were hidden she could still sense the sorrow behind his dark shades. He continued and was gone from her sight.

Fighting was against everything she stood for. It made little sense to her cousin and her own teammates questioned it time to time. Even though she was a ninja, and their whole life was a battle, she didn't see the point to trivial arguments that did nothing but disrupt the good. If she was given a choice she would not fight, but her blood made sure that she would never have that choice, she would always have to fight for her life and the life of her friends and family. Her own friends fighting amongst themselves was something she could not bear even more. She had to do something.

She turned toward the path Kiba had taken. The gravel of the road grumbled as she ran after him. He was the only one who seemed to affect the stoic boy, and she knew that if she would be able to help one of them Kiba would be the best choice.

The bubbling of the water as it hit the river bank mixed with Akamaru's whining. Drowning out the stifled emotion coming from the dog Nin. Hinata slowly approached the bridge that Kiba could always be found at if he was upset or trying to hide. She ducked under the low beams and Akamaru yipped happily and bounded over to her. She sat down next to Kiba quietly. He spooked easily and would surely run again if not given the time to think things out himself. The pup stopped whining and curled up into Hinata's lap. She pet him in silence waiting for Kiba, who was staring off into space, to say something.

Time passed and the sun started its descent toward the horizon. "He didn't have to be so mean. I was just kidding." Hinata was shocked by the sudden unexpected words. She looked over to Kiba and was even more shocked. A stream of tears ran down one side of his face, the other hidden by his arm. "It's not true is it?" He asked eagerly turning to face her. Hinata shook her head and hesitantly rubbed his hair, she didn't know what he was talking about.

Shino paused at his door. His skin itched for him to continue walking, and his head agreed. It would be easier to think out here than in his house with his parents constantly bugging* him with their constant questions. He let his hand drop off the knob and returned to the street. He wandered aimlessly for a while until his feet carried him to the river, a habit that he had gotten from the Dog Nin. The town was so silent that when he heard voices coming from under the bridge he jumped. It very mush so mirrored an elephant, full of grace and calm, running scared when a tiny mouse crosses his path. His feet threw him from the path and into a small row of trees that bordered the path. He leaned against the tree, eyebrows furrowing wondering why he was hiding. He grumbled and turned to look out from his hiding spot, he had to be sure that no one would see his departure from the row of trees.

He saw Kiba first, but then again he always saw the boy first, even in a crowd. The boy was laughing slightly at something. He winced at the strange feeling that ran through him. His brain was telling him that Kiba shouldn't be happy, but his heart was screaming that there was nothing better than the boy laughing. He heard another voice, soft and fragile and immediately knew that Hinata had followed Kiba. He sighed a bit of relief. That she was the one making the boy laugh and not someone else. He took a step further from the tree and a twig snapped. Kiba's eyes darted to the tree, only his hearing could have caught that tiny sound. He blinked, but shrugged and looked back to Hinata. "What was it?" she asked leaning over slightly to look. "I thought I saw someone." Kiba sighed and flopped back onto the grass. "I guess I should go apologize, even though I don't really know why. I didn't mean anything I said." Hinata looked at him with a frown. "He didn't either." Before Kiba could say anything she continued talking. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean, either of you." Kiba nodded and looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. You want me to walk you home?"

Shino sat in his room. He stared at the wall and sulked. Every once in a while he would throw his pillow at the wall angrily, then would go pick it up and put it right back in its place. He was frustrated at himself, frustrated at being so frustrated. It was foolish that he couldn't tell his best friend sorry, that he never meant anything he said. It was a stupid reflex that he had grown from defending himself when people made fun of him. He rarely spoke, but when he did most the words out of his mouth were kunai, sharp and aimed directly at that person's weak points. A knock at his door brought him back to the present and out of his own self deprecation. He turned. "What?"

"Shino?" The voice behind the door caused Shino's frown to deepen. He stood, and walked toward the door. "Yes?" There was a pause. "Open the door." Kiba knocked again and Shino sighed. He opened it and went back to sitting on his bed. "What's your deal?" The dog Nin asked sharply obviously irritated. Shino looked up and shrugged. He was doing it on purpose. He knew that it would make Kiba angry, or angrier, since the boy was already starting to fume. "I was going to apologize, but if you're going to be a jerk..." Kiba turned and Shino stood. "For what?" Shino got a blank stare in response. "What do you have to apologize for?" His voice was full of panic, but Kiba didn't hear it. He just heard anger, and it made him furious. "For what I said earlier." Shino sighed and sat back on the bed. He put his head in his hands. He was being ridiculous. "Go take a bath in bug spray" Kiba slammed the door as he left. Shino looked up, his mouth hanging open.

The next day the tension was thick enough to cut. Kiba was ignoring Shino, only talking to Hinata. Shino meanwhile was lost in thought. He was still trying to figure out what had happened. Maybe he should have said something. That was probably it. He couldn't say anything now though. He could just see it. "I accept your apology." A punch or a hit would probably follow. Or worse. There was always worse. He groaned and hit the table. Both Kiba and Hinata stared at him, along with a few other people. "Shino?" Hinata looked at him with concern and he couldn't stand it any longer. "I'll see you later." He left without another word.

As he was leaving the rain started. He began to run. Half to keep out of the rain and half to get away. It slowly turned into him just running to get away because he passed his house without a glance. He ended up at the river, and under the bridge. It was their bridge. He sighed and curled into a ball. He stared at the spot where Kiba should've been, and turned the other way. Maybe he should just say those four words. Things would be easier. At least on his heart. Their teamwork would suffer, but right now it was suffering pretty badly anyway. He heard barking and sat up, hitting his head on one of the beams in the process. Had he come after him?

"I want to break-up." Shino shouted it as soon as he saw Kiba's feet appear next to the bridge. "What?" Kiba asked as he knelt in the wet grass. "I think we should break up." Kiba looked at him then he looked at the river a few feet away something crossed his face but faded quickly. "Seriously?" Shino nodded. "Why?" Kiba sat down. He had moved under the bridge so he wasn't getting drenched, not that it mattered they were both soaked to the bone. "All we do is argue," he said simply, and finally, leaving no room for explanation. Kiba seemed to realize that because he didn't say anything more.

The sound of rain filled the silence that came between the boys. Eventually Kiba got up and slowly walked away. Shino looked at his receding feet for a few minutes before rolling over. The tears came then. The first he had ever let himself have. They fell until the rain stopped. He wiped his eyes with a sleeve; it did nothing to dry his eyes, but made him feel better anyway, and went back to his house. He sat and talked to his mom for a while until he had convinced himself that he could be alone. He went upstairs and sat on his bed. A paper was sitting on his night stand that hadn't been there before. He opened it. "Forgive me." He dropped the paper and sat still for a while. He shivered and pulled the covers over him. Not even bothering to get out of his wet clothes he fell asleep. The cold air from the night invaded his room and Shino shivered in his sleep.

Hinata sat at the table, her eyes flicked boy to boy. Neither of them had said a word. Kiba's eyes were swollen, and Shino was sniffling. He sneezed and Kiba looked like he wanted to say bless you, but instead he frowned and looked at the table. "Do you guys want to go do something?" Normally Kiba was the first to answer so she looked to him, but he didn't look up at all. She looked to Shino. "No, I can't. You two go though. Have fun." Shino stood and excused himself. Hinata looked over at Kiba who was staring after the retreating boy. "Are you ok?" she asked softly. He nodded and looked at her. A weak smile crossed his face and she frowned. "You know you can tell me." She didn't like being out of the loop. Even if she didn't like exerting herself she would, since something was obviously wrong with her friends.

"Ok, but you can't tell anybody." Kiba took her hand and lead her out of the restaurant. He started down the street. She thought they were going to the river, where Kiba always went, but he turned and headed toward a park. He sat on the swings and didn't say anything. "Why are we here?" Kiba smiled up at her. "He broke up with me." The shocked girl gasped and covered her mouth. "Why?" She whispered. She couldn't believe it. "All we do is argue." He quoted those words without emotion. He looked to her and immediately lost control. She pulled him to her and pet his head whispering soothing words until he stilled.

Kiba was sitting outside Shino's window. It was open, the curtains that the picky boy hated but couldn't take down since his mother loved them, were swaying in the night air. The shadows coming from the broken lamp, leaning against the wall of his room, were whispering across his face in soft lines. He would beg. Beg until the other caved and took him back. He knew that the only one he wanted to see would be back in a few minutes, and he would begin his mission. Everything would go back to normal then. He could be with his whole team again, to just be with them, not be forced when they had a mission.

The door opened and the curtains flew out effectively covering the crouching boy. "No. I am better off without him! I don't have to worry about everything I do any longer." Those harsh words were yelled down the stairs to an unknown person, but to Kiba they were aimed directly at him, and they hit him hard enough that he slipped off the roof, and only his reflexes kept him from ending that fall dreadfully. As the boy retreated in pain he didn't hear the cries from the open window, or see the tears running down his beloved's face.

"Things shouldn't be this way," Hinata cried to her teammates, who still hadn't said a word to each other since under the bridge. They both looked at her and imitating the other raised an eye brow in mock confusion. "This is why no one should fight! One fight shouldn't ruin it all." Kiba's eyes drifted to Shino, who was still studying the flushed face of Hinata. "Not just one," he whispered as he looked to the table. Suddenly there were two eyes on him, pale and hidden. "B-but," Hinata stuttered. She looked at Shino who was moving like he wanted to run. She grabbed his arm, tighter than she had meant to, but she wouldn't let go.

"Tell him." Shino tried to pull his arm away, but failed the small girl was stronger than she looked when she wanted to be. He would not talk though, and that was something Hinata couldn't make him do. "Then you tell him." She said sharply to Kiba. He looked at her shortly then back to the table. "I'm sorry. I never meant things to get this bad. I went overboard. I shouldn't have said any of that. I shouldn't say half the things I say. I'm just so..." Kiba's quiet, almost silent voice dropped out. A nudge from Hinata and he looked up at Shino who was staring back. The gaze he imagined he was receiving was not as welcoming as he had expected, but was better than the glares he had been getting. "…Scared." He finished and looked out into the park.

"Of what?" Shino's voice tore Kiba's attention back from space. "That..." He wasn't sure what he was scared of. He just knew he was scared. Shino stood. Hinata let her hand drop away as soon as he stood. If he ignored the boy now, there was nothing she could do, and their team as it should be would be lost. "I'm sorry," Shino whispered. He stroked Kiba's face softly and smiled.

"I'll keep you safe you big scaredy CAT." Those words came out a complete laugh and before Kiba could retort he was pulled into a hug. Hinata watched on happily. She hoped that they would never fight again.

* * *

NEXT IS... Learning to Fall


	4. Learning to Fall

Learning to Fall.

* * *

A dark head of hair stuck out awkwardly from the blankets. He rolled over in his sleep and bumped into something. He rolled the other way and nearly fell off the bed. Unable to get comfortable he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The bed was completely full; the spot he had just been in was already being absorbed by other occupants of the bed.

Shino looked on dully. He frowned and pulled the rest of the blanket to him. There was another draped over the body to his side. He leant over and lightly kissed a tan cheek before standing. The warmth suddenly missing Kiba snuggled in closer to Akamaru who took up half the bed. Shino wanted to be jealous, he wanted to be able to kick Akamaru out so he could get a full night's rest, but knew he couldn't come between them. He knew Kiba would side with Akamaru. He knew that. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it was true, and Kiba confirming it, would only break him. So he kept quiet. Nothing would ever come between those best friends. He pulled the blanket to him, but seeing that Kiba didn't notice he was gone at all changed his mind. He put the blanket on Kiba and grabbed his bag.

The gentle rays of sunlight broke through and brightened Kiba's room. He stirred and looked around to see what had woken him. The fluttering of paper drew his attention. He rolled over sluggishly and pulled the paper to him. -I've gone home. Don't worry.- The scribbled out note was dropped to the table and Kiba sat up. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the covers off him. This was the third time this week he had woken up alone. A throb in his chest sent him back to his pillow. He snuggled into Akamaru. The fully grown dog stirred, but stayed asleep.

Shino was shocked awake. He groggily felt around for his glasses, but they weren't where he had left them. He looked around and realized they were exactly where he had left them, he just wasn't at Kiba's. He looked around, but there was nothing in his room except him. He didn't know what had woken him. The sun was up and he couldn't give a reason for him to go back to sleep. So he got up and ready.

A few people were out and about, but as he walked down the streets he was alone. Maybe he should have gone back to sleep. He shrugged after looking back. His house was too far away. He should just go to where he said he'd mean Hinata and Kiba. Well Hinata. He was supposed to be with Kiba. He knew that today would be a bad day. Normally Kiba came over when he woke up. The fact that he didn't meant he was mad. Again. He was always mad, well not always. But most of the time he was mad. Shino didn't even bother to try to make him feel better anymore. It only made the surliness so much worse. The next day he'd be perfectly normal again. That is until something was said and it was back to the arguing and snapping.

The three posts stood up dark shadows ran across the rocky ground. He sighed and jumped up onto one. The ground hurt to sit on, and he didn't feel like standing while he waited. He sat up at the top and closed his eyes. He could probably sleep there. The worst that could happen was he fell off. If he did, nothing would happen. He pulled one of his knees to him and rested his head against it. Sleep overtook him, but he didn't move from his spot on the post.

Kiba pulled a grumpy Akamaru down the street. The dog hadn't wanted to wake. It had taken all Kiba had just to get him off the bed. The only reason they were moving down the street at all was because Akamaru was walking, slowly, but he was walking. Kiba missed the days when he carried Akamaru everywhere. Kiba stopped moving. He looked back and realized the large dog was growling at a cat in the window of a small house they were passing. The cat was hissing, loud enough that it could be heard through the window. After a few minutes of arguing Kiba finally got to move again. He grumbled as he walked. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it. He thought of this morning and nodded. At least he would always have someone with him when he woke.

Hinata was leaning against a post when he walked up. She waved shyly and smiled at him. "Hey, what's up?" He asked happily. "Oh! N-nothing." Her smile brightened and Kiba couldn't help but laugh. Watching Hinata was always entertaining. "Where's Shino?" he asked looking around. She pointed up and Kiba followed her finger. His jaw dropped when he saw the darker haired boy. "Is he sleeping up there?" Hinata nodded and looked up as well. "Then I'm going to wake him up." He jumped up and landed on the post next to Shino's. "Kiba! Don't." Hinata gasped. She reached up to stop him, but he was already leaning over. "Hey! Sleepyhead!"

The reaction was a lot stronger than Kiba had expected. Shino jumped and immediately lost his balance. He started to fall. His eyes widened and the sun caught in his eyes. He quickly covered them, and it was too late. He fell. His mind went blank and all he ended up doing was putting one of his hands down to protect himself some. The crack sounded like a gun going off when he hit. Kiba and Hinata were immediately surrounding the silent boy. He hadn't made a noise since he had fallen. Well, not on purpose. He was breathing, that calmed Hinata down. But Kiba was still moving around nervously. Shino sat up slowly. He rubbed his all too sensitive eyes. "Here. Hold out your hand." He did as told and the familiar touch of his glasses rested on his palm. He gratefully took them and put them on one handed, nearly poking himself in the eye as he did.

"You've broken your arm, and I think something is wrong with your wrist," Hinata said. Shino looked at her and his eyebrows drew together. She was holding his arm, but he didn't feel her fingers at all. "Does this hurt?" He pushed on the side of his wrist and he stopped breathing. "Sorry," she whispered. He shook his head carefully, not wanting to move his arm any. "I'll go get sensei," Kiba offered. He turned and started pulling Akamaru to his feet. Then he did something Shino had never seen him do. He yelled at him. The dog responded and quickly jumped to his feet. Kiba jumped on and they ran off. Akamaru's tail was held tightly to his leg as they ran. "Did Kiba just yell at Akamaru? Or am I hallucinating?" Hinata was looking after the pair as well. "He did." Shino nodded and went back to watching Hinata as she carefully moved her fingers along his arm. "I would try to help, but I don't want to hurt any of the..." she trailed off and he shrugged. His arm moved and he gasped.

Shino reminded himself not to move any. The next thing he knew their teacher was there and Kiba was hovering again, Akamaru followed closely, whimpering quietly. Shino felt bad. The innocent dog hadn't done anything wrong, he wouldn't have been yelled at if not for him. Hinata and Kurenai talked quietly and decided it would be best to take him to the hospital. He groaned as they got him to his feet. His whole arm was throbbing now. The shock had worn off and he could now feel it bad.

Shino was sitting in a chair, his feet hurt. Or one of his feet hurt. It hurt because he was grinding his heel into it. It was helping to dull the pain in his arm. They had a bad battle not too far from here earlier so he was left in the waiting room. They should have a room for people who just needed their arms put back in place. He had tried to do it himself. He wasn't allowed to go to the restroom alone any longer. He shouldn't have screamed. They never would have figured it out if he hadn't screamed. He grumbled and switched feet. It was working any longer. His arm was fighting its way back up to the top of his pain list.

The chair next to him was filled again and a can was extended to him. He took it and just stared at the tab. "Kiba, seriously, how am I supposed to open this?" The can was taken back and with a pop and hiss it was given back to him. He took it and after mumbling thanks he sipped at it. Kiba nodded and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't really said anything since they had gotten to the hospital. He just sat there. By the way he held himself Shino could tell he was feeling guilty. He had been tempted to make him feel worse, but every time their eyes met Kiba's would drop in shame.

"Aburame?" The young nurse called and he stood. Kiba stood too. "Stay," Shino said with a smile. Kiba sat back down and pulled his legs to him. It wasn't that he didn't want Kiba with him, he did, but the brunet felt bad enough, and seeing the pain that was coming, would only make him feel worse. Shino was sat in a bed and his arm was held out over a tray. He was alone and was getting nervous. People came and went. He groaned when they moved his arm. He knew something was going to happen when three people surrounded his bed. They stuck something in his mouth and before he could react his arm was popped back in place. He shouted into the thing in his mouth, it muffled it enough that he could hardly hear it. They worked quickly, obviously they wanted him out of the hospital. He was practically shoved back out into the waiting room. Kiba stood and hesitated before taking a step forward.

They walked in silence down the street. Shino was taking careful steps to insure that his arm wouldn't jumble in the sling. The entire time Kiba looked as if he wanted to say something. He tried a few times, but just looked away. They stopped in front of Shino's. "Are you coming in?" Kiba paused. He looked at Akamaru and Shino knew what his answer would be. "I'll see you later then." He turned to go inside. Kiba grabbed his good arm. "I'll be back. Let me drop Akamaru off." Shino nodded and Kiba ran off, Akamaru followed.

The light sprang to life and Shino settled into his bed. He knew better than to expect Kiba to come back. Something was happening though. Kiba never yelled at Akamaru. They were always perfectly in sync. Maybe now would be a good time to tell him. Now when they weren't on good terms. He assumed that was what it was. He thought of the whimpering pup and shook his head. He couldn't do that to Akamaru, who needed Kiba more than he did. He was lost in his thoughts when the knock came. "Shino! Kiba is here." His mom called. He heard her sneeze and cringed. Akamaru must be there. His mom was allergic to the poor beast. It was one of the reasons they never spent time at his house, but he still asked.

His footsteps clunked as he walked, the medicine the doctor had given him was causing his reflexes to slow. He waved when he saw Kiba sitting on the couch. He looked around and didn't see the fluff he was expecting. "Are you staying for dinner?" his mom's head popped out from the kitchen. She smiled at his nod. "If that's ok." "Of course." Shino frowned. There was no sneeze. He sat down carefully on the couch. His arm moved to adjust himself, but the sling held it in place. It throbbed once, but it didn't last long. "You didn't leave him outside did you?" Kiba frowned. "No, he's at home." Shino frowned back and turned away. He couldn't believe it.

Dinner was awkward. Kiba was idly talking to Shino's mom. While Shino and his dad ate in silence. Well, as silent as they could. Shino kept dropping his fork and it clanked on the plate loudly. He poked his cheek and dropped the fork to his plate. He was finished, even though his plate was still half full. "Are you ok, honey?" "Fine," Shino replied not looking at his mom when she asked. He sat there and watched the rest of the table as they ate. His dad left and his mom followed, taking the plates away with them. Kiba smiled weakly, under the steady gaze of Shino. "Are you finished?" A quick nod. Shino's mom grabbed the plate and disappeared back into the kitchen. "Hey, can Kiba spend the night?" Shino called, he looked at Kiba who nodded with a shrug. "Sure." As always his mom didn't mind. It was rare for him to have any visitors.

"You ok?" Kiba asked when he saw how stiffly Shino sat down. "Fine," the boy replied. He shifted his weight and leaned back on his good arm. "Don't lie to me." He gave him a look that said he wasn't as he wiped off his glasses. After a few minutes Kiba shrugged. He looked toward the door before walking to Shino. "I'm really sorry," he mumbled carefully sitting on Shino's lap. "It wasn't your fault. I wouldn't have fallen if I hadn't left my glasses at your house." Kiba frowned and put his head on the other's shoulder. "In a hurry to leave?" He asked trying to make it sound like a joke. It didn't quite make it. Shino stayed silent. He didn't know how to answer that.

"What's wrong with you and Akamaru?" Shino asked. Kiba paused. He shifted his weight slightly and looked at the fingers that were resting on his knee, they barely poked out of the cast. "I don't know how to explain it," he muttered. "He doesn't do what I say anymore, and he growled at me this morning." Shino nodded and looked down at Kiba. "Maybe you baby him too much. He doesn't have to sleep in the bed with you every night." Shino's grumbling made sense to Kiba. He turned and looked at the pale boy. "You're right." He wrapped his arm around him, careful not to hit the strap to the sling. "I'm sorry."

A sigh escaped from Shino. "I told you..." Kiba interrupted. "I meant for last night. You could have told me." He rubbed lines up and down his back as he spoke. "I wouldn't have felt so bad, and you wouldn't have left," he whispered. The hidden eyes widened slightly. "Akamaru needs you though." Kiba nodded. "He does, but I need you more. And I'm selfish." A laugh shook the boy and he stood. "Time for bed, you need to heal." He started pulling on the zipper to Shino's jacket. "I can undress myself." He hissed and pulled away. "Like hell you can." After a few minutes of struggling, Shino surrendered. Kiba laughed as he stripped him. "I should just leave you like this." A pale hand grabbed the dog nin's neck and pulled him forward. "I still have one arm I can pummel you with." Kiba snickered and helped him into a pair of lounge pants.

As they laid next to each other staring up at the ceiling Shino carefully took Kiba's hand. "You won't leave will you?" "Not if you don't." Kiba rolled over and snuggled against him. After all, he was the only warmth in the bed and that left him no choice, but he really didn't mind. After a few minutes the heavy breathing of two sleeping boys filled the room and the night rolled on.

* * *

NEXT IS... Never Alone


	5. Never Alone

Never Alone

* * *

Angry growls could be heard throughout the house. Upstairs outside a closed door Akamaru was scratching at the door. One would think that he was the maker of the noises, but you would be wrong. Inside the door Kiba was shaking with anger, his eyes locked on the only other human in the house. Those eyes burned with an animalistic fury that only he could produce. The eyes of the one getting glares were hidden behind dark glasses.

'YOU CAN'T DO THAT!' Kiba finally shouted, finally finding his voice, although it was still more growl that anything else.

Shino looked on, or at least he appeared to look on, with disinterest. He shrugged, causing Kiba to revert to the rage that had overwhelmed him before.

'He doesn't always have to be with us,' Shino said. Although it appeared he was trying to calm Kiba down it only made him angrier, if that was even possible.

'So you kick him out? He doesn't deserve that,' Kiba said, his voice lowering slightly.

'He's just a-' Shino was cut off by Kiba turning and opening the door. He picked Akamaru up and ran down the stairs.

'You're not just a dog,' he whispered to the pup. Kiba ran through the streets, not really knowing where to go. He couldn't go to his house, since it was his that he had just left and that still housed Shino. The only other place he knew to go was Shino's and that was off limits too. Frustrated he decided he was just going to go sit by the river. He had calmed, just being with Akamaru seemed to calm him when he was fighting with Shino.

Akamaru jumped off him and scampered around in the grass near the water. Kiba watched silently, his eyes following his best friend. Akamaru's head shot up and he started growling, he backed toward Kiba. Kiba looked where he was looking and sighed. He ducked down, letting the tall grass hide his location. He pulled Akamaru to him and hushed his growls. He watched for a few seconds until the intruder passed. The bubbles of the water in the river caught his attention. He stared at the water. It looked so nice, he just wanted to jump in and swim around, but he didn't feel like moving much.

'I can see you,' a voice said. Kiba looked up innocently. He was still huddled in the tall grass.

'I can see you too,' he replied, looking back to the water. He suddenly lunged forward. Jumping into the air, he let out a whoop and fell down into the water, every piece of clothing still on him. A large splash flew out and hit an unsuspecting Shino. Kiba swam around. He stripped himself of his jacket and shirt. Akamaru barked loudly before following Kiba's example and diving in, making a smaller, but still large splash. Shino sat at the edge of the river, he dipped his feet in after removing his shoes. Kiba and Akamaru played in the water, but one look at Shino and Kiba felt bad. He climbed out of the water and shook off. He sat next to Shino and mimicked him perfectly. Except his eyes were locked on Shino, where Shino's had closed.

The sky slowly grew darker and the air chilled. Kiba shivered and huddled closer to Shino.

'I just wanted to be alone with you,' Shino said to break the silence.

'But we aren't ever alone,' Kiba whispered, he wriggled his fingers up Shino's arms imitating a bug.

Shino blushed slightly, if Kiba hadn't been staring he probably would have missed it because his face was quickly hidden further into his jacket. A smirk crossed Kiba's face before settling back. He shivered, and huddled as close as he could. Shino turned and looked down at him, seeming to just realize that Kiba was topless.

'What happened to your clothes?'

'They were weighing me down. I couldn't swim in them, and they are still too wet, it would only make me sick.'

Shino raised his eyebrow at how fast and how together Kiba's response was, but he didn't say anything. Akamaru, catching onto what Kiba was doing, climbed onto Shino's lap and whined as he burrowed into the jacket. The teamwork of Kiba and Akamaru doused any defense Shino had. Kiba shivered one more time, this time it was no lie, he really was getting cold, and Shino caved. He pulled off his jacket and slipped it over Kiba, who smiled and hugged him.

As the light faded and it got almost too dark to see, the trio set off for Kiba's home. Shino's arm was draped protectively over Kiba's who blushed in response and the whole way Akamaru rode on Shino's shoulder.

* * *

NEXT IS... THE DANGERS OF DANCING.


	6. The Dangers of Dancing

The Dangers of Dancing.

* * *

A loud thumping shook the door to a certain dog Nin's room.

"Yes!" Kiba screamed with delight. He turned to Shino with a smile, his breaths caused his chest to rise and fall sporadically. "You wanna have a go?"

Shino shook his head and Kiba frowned as he sat next to him on the couch. "Oh, come on it's really fun."

"No. I get enough exercise without some stupid game telling me where to step."

"You just say that because you can't dance." Kiba stifled a laugh as Shino glared at him sharply. His head fell to the taller boy's shoulder as he breathed deeply, his senses filled with the smell of his own sweat, but the other's faint scent too.

"I know I wouldn't look like a bobble head if I did though."

"Shut up," Kiba said as he got up. He kicked at the now laughing Shino as he got back on the pad.

A new song started. Its frantic beat rose goose bumps on Shino's neck. He knew this song too well. It was Kiba's favorite, but also one that he fought hard to beat. Kiba moved as the arrows started to fall. He seemed to float arrow to arrow. Shino's eyes were stuck on the dancing boy's fluid movements. He watched as the boy tripped up and jerked a few times as he scrambled to get the few he was missing. As he regained his calm balance, his movements returned to their grace. He finished the song and waited for the result. A shining 'A' filled the screen. The neon light spread across Kiba's face.

"Go figure," Shino mumbled to himself.

Shino stood. He wrapped his arms around Kiba and kissed his neck softly. His lips came back salty. "I'll see you later."

Kiba waved before bending over to catch his breath. Shino smiled as he shut the door. He ran down the stairs, grimacing slightly as a pain flared up in his knee. He rubbed it as he walked to the front door.

"Bye Shino!" Kiba's mom called as he left. He yelled a bye back and started back to his house.

The walk back to his house seemed to take forever. His knee throbbed with every step. He walked into his house and up to his room without a word to anybody, not that there was ever much talking done at his house.

As he sat on his bed, he stared at the piece of plastic that had caused his knee such pain. The pad that matched Kiba's exactly seemed harmless, and was. Or it would've been if he hadn't forgotten to lock his door and his mom hadn't come in while he was practicing. He wouldn't have freaked out and fallen straight onto his knee. It had really bummed him out too. He had worked so hard so he could show off to Kiba.

With a sigh he folded up the mat and placed it next to the game. He shut the cabinet door and sat back on his bed. He rubbed his knee trying to get the hollow feeling to go away. His head fell back to his pillow and his eyebrows drew together in a mix of pain anger and sadness.

Shino found himself on Kiba's couch watching him play again. Something was wrong because the brunet's grades were lower and he didn't move as easily. He wiped a hand across his forehead and turned to Shino.

"Are you going to play today?" He asked, annoyance in his voice. He had a distracted look to him, like he was fighting back something.

Shino shook his head and Kiba moved to turn it off.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Kiba growled. He had stopped, his finger resting on the button. He looked back at Shino and something must have been on his face because his glare softened. "I shouldn't be the only one having fun, let's just pick something else." He offered with a shrug as he straightened up.

"I'll try," Shino could hardly keep the smirk off his face as him and Kiba switched places. An echoing series of dings sang out as he skimmed through the songs. He chose his favorite, making it seem like he'd chosen it on accident. He lightly pressed on the buttons and changed the level to expert before hitting accept.

"Shino . . . That was expert."

Shino ignored Kiba's comment and got ready for the song to start. His hands flared out, they bent at the wrist almost at a right angle. He knew he looked ridiculous, but it was the only way he could keep his balance. The song started, and the arrows flowed, they didn't go to the melody's beat, but the undertone, and he loved it for that reason. He had to listen hard for the beat to fill him. His feet moved quickly and he found them all where he knew they would be. He suddenly stopped when the song ended, and he didn't move at all even his hand stayed flared.

"Shino?" Kiba whispered as if he was afraid to be any louder.

Shino turned and smiled. "Tada?"

Kiba stared at him in shock, as he fell back onto the couch.

"How?" It seemed the normally loud boy was at a loss for words.

"Watching you," Shino stated. He fell over and let his head rest in Kiba's lap.

"Really?" He asked as he brushed loose strands of hair from Shino's forehead.

"No. I practiced a lot." A light blush filled his face, but it blended in with the heat already there from the burst of activity he'd just finished. "I just wanted to get good for you."

Kiba smiled. He laughed and leant down laying a kiss on Shino's head, who leaned back for a better kiss.

"Nope. You have to earn it." He nodded with a smirk. His eyes fell on the tv and the pad attached. "Beat me and you get a kiss."

Shino went still seeming to think for a moment before he stood up and took his place on the mat. He turned and pointed at Kiba and aggressiveness that hadn't been there before shone from his eyes. "Prepare to lose. I'm getting that kiss."

Shino picked Kiba's favorite song. Even though he wanted to win he also didn't want Kiba to lose.

The song started and Shino's hands moved into their favorite spot. The first two arrows started down the screen. A jump. Shino hit the arrows perfectly. A pop in his knee told him something bad was going to happen if he continued. He continued nevertheless. Every jump almost sent him to his knees, but he held it in. The last few arrows were three sets of jumps. He hit the first, but the second sent a painful surge through him. It affected him enough that he fell to the ground grabbing at his knee. Even missing the last jump he made an almost perfect score, but it wouldn't be high enough to be Kiba.

Kiba kneeled next to him. "Are you ok?"

"What does the loser get?" Shino asked, pain clear on his face. Kiba flicked him on the forehead causing him to jump slightly.

"You haven't lost yet. Plus the winner gets to pick what they want."

Kiba poked at Shino with his foot until he moved off the pad. Kiba started the song and Shino stared. Every arrow was hit with perfects. The distraction that had plagued the brunet earlier had been completely erased. The final jumps came and Kiba his the first tow, but let the third go by untouched. The score came up and Kiba's perfect score, minus the jump he'd let slide by was represented by a pair of dancing 'A's

Shino had moved onto the couch and was frowning. He stretched his legs out, filling the whole couch and leaned against the arm.

"Is your knee ok?"

"Yea, just a little sore."

"Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Shino looked up at Kiba. "No."

"Want me to kiss you and make you feel better?" Kiba straddled Shino's waist. Shino nodded and Kiba leaned down. The kiss was soft and short.

"Better?"

A shake of the head brought a laugh out of Kiba. He leaned down and kissed him deeper. Shino rubbed the back of Kiba's head softly. Kiba's tongue flicked across Shino's lip.

The door to Kiba's room opened and his mom stepped in. Shino was lying on the couch completely alone. He looked over to the door and faked a yawn as if he had just woken up.

"Shino, hi. I didn't know you were here. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I need to tell my mother."

"I'll give her a howl," she laughed. "Where did Kibe get to?"

"I don't know." Shino shrugged.

She frowned and shut the door. Her footsteps faded as she walked down the stairs.

Kiba's head popped up over the back of the couch. He looked at Shino wide-eyed.

"That was close."

Kiba jumped over the couch and slipped in next to Shino. He listened to the mixing beats of the song and Shino's heart. When the call for dinner came from downstairs, Kiba hopped off the couch and grabbed Shino's arm. He stood, but his knee buckled and he fell back down barely making it back onto the couch.

"You're going nowhere with that knee." Shino moved to get up but Kiba pushed him back down. "You'll only hurt yourself more." Shino grumbled and shifted on the couch.

"I'm fine," he said with a pout. Kiba snickered. "No pouting," Kiba kissed Shino and nipped at his lip. "I'll bring the food up here and tell my mom your spending the night. Shino moved in protest, but Kiba pushed him down against the couch. As he pinned him there, he leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "I won, remember, and I still haven't gotten what I wanted." Hunger, not for anything in particular, just hunger filled his eyes as he looked at Shino. "I'm getting it." He pulled back and ran out the door laughing.

Shino stared at the pad.

"Maybe losing isn't such a bad thing," he sighed as he relaxed against the arm of the couch.

* * *

THAT'S ALL FOLKS


End file.
